Breathe Again
by Annasak2
Summary: Ella sólo amaba a un hombre, aquel que sacrificó su vida para cumplir su sueño y transformarse en Shaman King...¿podría volverlo a tener y amar?


**Nota Inicial: **_Inspirado en una versión alternativa del final de Shaman King del manga_

**Breathe Again**

Me quedaré con la primera vez que te vi y con la última vez que pude tocarte. Por los destellos de luz que a todos les diste y los momentos en que cambiaste su vida.

Hay algo que revuelve mi estómago, tengo nauseas, sufro cada vez que necesito elevar mi poder, hay algo que me dificulta hacerlo con normalidad. Los dos sabemos de antemano qué ha sido y por qué lo hicimos.

Aún puedo percibir tu mirada sobre la mía, la complicidad que manejamos a la perfección y evocamos sin el menor problema en la peor complicación. Estoy embarazada, y aun cuando lo sospechamos, siempre tuvimos fe de que eso fuera fructífero.

-Sólo el tiempo lo dirá, pero supongo que hemos hecho lo posible.

Y tú voz se pierde en la nada, Yoh. Tu cuerpo es algo intangible ahora. No te despediste de mí en tu última noche, preferiste salir sin decir adiós y lo reconozco, si hubieses hecho algo como eso te lo hubiese prohibido.

-Él ganó-me dice emocionada Tamao- Ahora cambiara el mundo y lo hará un lugar tranquilo, como siempre quiso.

La tranquilidad es relativa, lo que siento adentro no lo es. Habrás ganado el torneo, pero con ello perdiste más que tu cuerpo, perdiste tu vida. Es difícil elegir el destino, lo sé, he padecido de eso mucho tiempo y sin embargo, sigo aquí, continuando mi existencia.

-Anna Kyouyama, tienes muy buenas notas-dice con emoción el director.

Pero hay que ser francos, ¿en verdad piensas que seguiré estudiando? No tengo intención de que me mantenga tu familia toda la vida y no obstante, no tengo algo que me motive lo suficiente para empezar un camino diferente.

Mi vientre apenas se abulta. Es el heredero que ellos tanto desearon, cumpliste tu palabra, así lo hiciste con todos. Tus amigos continúan y en cierta manera les sigues ayudando, aun en la distancia a realizar sus sueños.

-La señora Kino me ha dicho que necesitará de todos mis cuidados y también habrá que ir al médico, checarla-señala una larga lista y en cada nota de su voz oigo la emoción.

Keiko, tu madre, ha venido una semana después y es ella a quien se encargó de los chequeos. El doctor me ha hecho un ultrasonido, pero si soy sincera, no lo vi. Evite a toda costa mirarlo, no me genera la misma empatía que a todas.

-Es muy pequeñito-susurra tu madre y apuesto a que nunca escuchaste de su voz un tono similar.

Aprieto mis puños y dejó escapar el aire. Mis pulmones se contraen, hay un nudo en mi garganta, curioso, ¿no? No recuerdo haber llorado nunca. Pero esta vez hay algo que me genera una acumulación portentosa en mis ojos.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? No me siento cómoda-les digo a los presentes con tanta seriedad, que apenas me contradicen en algo.

-De acuerdo, sólo necesitará tomar vitaminas-dictaminó el médico y yo salí en cuanto tuve la ropa en su lugar.

Me recargué en la pared y caminé por el pasillo largo una y tres veces más, hasta que Keiko salió con una sonrisa melancólica, tan parecida a la tuya…

-Me encantaría estar cerca de mi nieto y que tú estés más cómoda en un lugar tranquilo, claro… si la escuela te lo permite.

No necesito de algún directivo, yo puedo darme el permiso, es sólo que no quiero ir al lugar donde tú creciste. Sé de antemano que esa casa es más sola de lo que me hace creer Keiko, lo sé porque yo misma he entrado. Así que rechazo tajantemente su oferta.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien en la pensión-le informo.

Tengo tres meses de embarazo y no se nota mucho. No es mi estética, es la incomodidad de sentirme sola. Esta noche he ido a tu recamara, todo está tal cual lo dejaste y me recuesto en tu almohada, sería estúpido decir que huele a ti, no huele a nada, pero es tuya.

Me abrazo a mí misma. Nunca tuvimos un intenso romance, ni ahora, ni nunca, pero te extraño. Sin ti hay un gran hueco en mi vida. Cuando yo tenía diez años, entrenaba para ser más fuerte y controlar mis habilidades, dime de qué me sirve ahora que ya no estás. Contéstame y dime, Yoh, para qué sirven todos los años que me quedan aquí.

-Para nada-me respondo a mí misma mientras mis dedos rozan tus audífonos.

No quiero llorar por ti y que tu fantasma y celestial aparición haga acto de presencia. Aunque sé, por experiencia propia, que no vendrás nunca por mí. Es duro reconocerlo, pero no eres el novio ideal y no deseo que lo seas, no va contigo, mucho menos conmigo.

-Todo lo que necesitamos es un plan-evoco con precisión tus palabras- Ser el Shaman King es más que obtener poderes, es entregar y sacrificar.

-¿Y qué vas a sacrificar?

-Mi vida…

¿Y estás seguro fue tu vida? ¿Puedes asegurarme que puedo respirar? Entonces porque me falta el aire aquí encerrada. Por qué todo parece continuar mientras yo sigo retraída en nuestros recuerdos juntos.

-Yoh…-susurro tu nombre antes de dormir y volver a soñar contigo.

Puedo aparentar que no me duele, que soy invencible ante todo, pero tú lo sabes. Soy una coraza de cristal que quiere romperse a la menor provocación tuya. Hoy, por ejemplo, Tamao ha cosido una ropa para bebé. Está emocionada, es tu hijo y eso la motiva a quererlo.

-Puedo imaginarlo-menciona con gran expectativa- Mire, la señora Keiko y la abuela Kino han mandado regalos.

Es sólo una caja con más y más aditamentos. Le pido que ocupe la habitación del fondo. Supongo que será propicio que la ocupe ya que nadie lo hace, estoy segura de que pintará y remodelara esa alcoba.

Dos minutos después de mi autorización, llama a Ryu y juntos se entretienen haciendo y deshaciendo ese lugar. Te parecerá extraño, pero tu amigo no se ha extrañado del nacimiento de este niño, al contrario, parece que lo ve como un pequeño regalo de tu parte a todos. A todos menos a mí.

Pasan dos meses más y mi cuerpo cambia muy rápido. He tenido muchos cambios de humor y ahora, te juro, no podré contener las lágrimas, mucho menos cuando tus abuelos y tus padres han venido a sacar tus cosas.

-¿Segura que todo está en cajas, Tamao?-le pregunta con indiferencia Yohmei.

Es la primera vez que siento mi corazón acelerar. Yo guardo en mi alcoba tus audífonos, pero instintivamente sé que cada minuto de tu vida está en esas cajas oscuras. Aquellas que pararan en un orfanato y me duele.

Ellos las suben a un camión y no hay una fracción de dolor, todos parecen haber olvidado que alguna vez fuiste un ser humano y no un dios omnipresente. Mi corazón, literalmente, está hecho añicos, aún sin tu presencia, podía sentirme tibia entre tus brazos, imaginando que me tocabas y abrazabas por las noches con tan solo dormir en tu alcoba.

-¿Está bien? Está algo pálida-me comenta Tamao en voz baja.

¿Y qué si no estoy perfecta? Ya me cansé de aparentar ser la mujer más fuerte del mundo, porque sabes perfectamente que no lo soy. Puedo tolerar tu perdida, pero jamás que me dejes en el olvido.

Esta noche dormiré sola y llorare incasablemente, hasta que mis ojos no puedan más. Ahogaré cada grito en mi almohada y al final caeré rendida por el sueño. Despertaré y seguiré mi camino, porque aunque no estás, sigues en mi mente.

Jamás me dijiste un te amo, y yo nunca pude decírtelo de frente. He de admitirlo, saberlo de tu boca hubiese sido una fantasía que me gustaría vivir. Sueño contigo, a veces te recuerdo y no hay un día que no me lamente no haberte besado todos los días, en vez de las seis veces que se albergan en mi memoria.

Pueden sencillamente transcurrir tres meses más y podrán organizar fiestas, venir más y más personas, pero siempre me sentiré sola. No importa el presente, ni el futuro. Mi pasado está en cada rincón de mi mente.

-¿Cómo está mi bebé hoy?-cuestiona Manta con dulzura.

El enano es ridículo, incluso para eso. Dudo que él te extrañe tanto como yo, pero quiere hacerme la competencia y aferrarse a que este niño, porque sé que es varón, es lo único que queda de ti en este mundo.

-¿Sigues triste, Anna?-me pregunta inmediatamente.

Es el único que lo entiende, o que parece ver más allá de mi frialdad.

-Un poco más que ayer-digo con sinceridad.

Tú conoces el poder infinito, pero apuesto lo que quieras, Asakura, a que jamás has sentido lo que yo en estos ocho meses de ausencia. Y probablemente no me ames de la misma forma, no te lo reprocho, a menudo las mujeres amamos más.

-¿No puedes vivir sin él?-pregunta de nuevo.

-No, no puedo-respondo sin dudarlo.

-Deberías intentarlo, apenas tienes quince años.

¿Y eso influye en algo? Lo dudo mucho. Sin embargo, después de sentir las contracciones y sufrir la labor de parto, puedo afirmártelo, no conoces el dolor como yo lo he padecido. En verdad que no.

-¡Arg!-grito sin poder contenerlo y mi cuerpo no controla nada.

-¡Un poco más!-dice el dolor y me figuro a lo lejos que estás ahí.

Alíviame un poco, Yoh, es tan difícil mantener la cabeza en otro lado cuando ese niño está por nacer. Afuera tienes a una multitud esperándote, aguardando que renazcas en este bebé. Y finalmente lo hago, oigo su llanto, siento mi sudor correr por mi frente. Él ya está aquí.

Volteó mi rostro antes de que el doctor lo acerque, él lo sabe, tengo indiferencia por este niño. No es mío, aunque propiamente lo es, pero… no quiero observarlo. Ahora mismo estoy llorando, mis ojos cerrados inundan mis mejillas y quiero dormir, al menos entre sueños puedo controlar tus acciones y no sufrir de esta fría soledad.

Poco a poco me incorporo en mi habitación. Despierto con lentitud. Hay globos, arreglos, flores y demasiadas cosas como para tirar a la basura. Ren está cargando a tu hijo, lo sé, es extraño, pero lo hace y su aspecto no es rudo, sino genuinamente tierno.

-Al fin despiertas-me dice conmovido- Es lindo.

-Supongo-añado sin siquiera percibirlo.

-Se parece mucho a Yoh, es idéntico-describe con una ferviente pasión- Siento su espiritualidad, es fuerte.

Él no lo sabe, pero con esas palabras me ha matado por completo la curiosidad por conocerlo. Tamao abre la puerta y le habla tiernamente al bebé, después entran sus abuelos y demás familia. Mis brazos no le harán falta, Yoh, tu hijo será muy amado, aunque yo no lo haga.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se llamará?-pregunta Yohmei- ¿Has pensado en ponerle el nombre de su padre?

Ni de broma lo haría.

-Hana, se llamará Hana-pronunció con firmeza ante la extrañeza de todos, incluso de Horo Horo que se queja abiertamente y me recalca un hecho obvio.

-Es un niño, Anna.

Manta calla y pide al bebé para cargarlo. Él no me mira extraño, lo hemos hablado una y otra vez, y siempre termina encantado por la forma tan tierna en que has escogido el nombre de tu hijo.

-Yoh escogió el nombre antes de todo-les digo ante su expectación- Combino mi nombre y el de él.

-Bueno… siendo así, no importa que sea niño-dijo con solemnidad Mikki.

Y francamente no los comprendo. Todos están emocionados por Hana, pero no derramaron ni una sola lagrima por ti. Recuesto mi cabeza en la almohada hasta que él comienza a llorar. No te lo niego, me impacto escuchar el sonido portentoso de su voz y sus gritos mientras los presentes tratan de calmarlo.

-Toma, seguramente tiene hambre-me dice Keiko.

Me giro y ella acomoda al bebé en mis brazos. Todos los hombres salen, mientras las mujeres se quedan y esperan a que yo haga algo, pero no he leído en lo absoluto las revistas y libros que compraron de maternidad. Ni siquiera me he ocupado de ver sus biberones.

-Abre tu bata y dale pecho-me dice tu madre.

Pero sigo impactada, especialmente cuando Hana se destapa un poco el rostro y me mira confundida ¿Sabes que esta es la primera vez que nos encontramos y establecemos contacto? Pues lo es, nunca le hable en mi embarazo, de hecho, he sido demasiado callada estos meses, apenas abro la boca para mandar y pedir cosas.

-¿Quieres privacidad?

Realmente la necesito, especialmente porque me quedo callada ante esta criatura. Tiene el cabello rubio y sus ojos parecen ser claros, no lo sé con certeza. Pero Ren tiene razón, es idéntico a ti. Es el ser más hermoso, después de ti, que he visto en mi vida. Y digo después de ti porque eres el molde original.

Ya no llora, y no he hecho nada. Pero toca mi pecho y me siento extraña al mirarlo tanto, creo que a él no le parezco rara, sin embargo, él a mí sí. Abre su boca e intenta chupar algo. Evidentemente tiene hambre y aunque me avergüenza mucho hacerlo me destapo y le doy mi pecho.

Me he sonrojado. No tienes idea de la pena que me ha invadido, pero Hana parece naturalizado. Tengo ganas de decir lo mismo, pero no puedo, es obvio por qué. Sólo cuide mi alimentación y mi cuerpo, lo demás no me importó, ni siquiera su habitación.

No es azul como yo pensé, es naranja. Tamao te conoce bien y no sé si sentirme celosa de eso. Es sólo que me hace sentirme peor de lo que imaginé. Ella cierra la puerta y acomoda los juguetes en la cuna, viste y carga a Hana con tanta jovialidad que parece su madre.

-Es el bebé más hermoso que he visto.

Probablemente es el único. Y qué importa, si a ella le place y si a Hana no le importa está bien. Hay muchas personas que han venido a conocer a tu heredero. El príncipe, aluden, algo ridículo porque tú serás el rey, pero si no eres tangible entonces eres nada.

Apenas me siento y Zria observa a Hana desde la cuna. Pino le ha llevado un juguete especial y el hombre más grande, se hinca para tomarle la mano. Es una imagen digna de relatarte, ese bebé tiene más poderes que tú, menos que yo y aun así es sorprendente lo rápido que reconoce a las personas.

Odio las visitas y detesto estar presente en cada una. Mi vestido negro ya no cubre tanto. He bajado de peso rápidamente, te alegrara saberlo, pero ahora mismo me siento mal conmigo y mi cuerpo. Mis pechos han crecido, mis caderas son un poco más anchas y he dejado crecer unos centímetros más mi cabello.

-Estás tan hermosa como siempre-me dice Redseb.

Y trató de abrazarme para dar calor a mis brazos mientras veo pasar y pasar a cientos de personas para admirar el pequeño bulto en esa cuna. Hana me mira de vez en cuando, supongo que sabe que es importante porque no veo cómo puede sentirse tan tranquilo ante tantos ojos que vienen a verlo.

Entonces doy por terminada esa jornada. Estoy harta y quiero abrazar algo que no sea mi propio cuerpo. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, Hana llora y tengo que regresar para verlo. Se mueve inquieto, no voy a cargarlo, no tengo la capacidad de hacerlo sin quererlo poner de nuevo en la cuna.

-¿Qué quieres, Hana?-le pregunto y calla un momento para alzar sus brazos a mí.

Todos te cargan menos yo, incluso para darle de comer, prefiero sentarme y mantenerlo los pocos minutos que debo así. Supongo que a pesar de todo me reconoce como su madre. Y no me siento con ese derecho. Yo no tuve una, jamás. Tú que tuviste una cuéntame, cómo te trataba. Soy yo peor de lo que ha sido tu familia o me acoplo al modelo.

-No puedo, estoy cansada-le digo rechazando sus manitas, pero él es insistente, tanto como tú.

Bien, de acuerdo. Lo tomó entre mis brazos y lo arrullo. Odio que se parezca tanto a ti, me hace quererlo y no quiero hacerlo. Hana es una de las tantas razones que tuvimos para conocernos más. Sin este bebé, tú te hubieses marchado sin tocarme ni una sola vez y me da rabia pensar que de no haberme embarazado tú no hubieses precipitado tu vida de esa forma.

Porque cómo olvidar que te despediste de mí con una tierna sesión de sexo. Hablamos, siempre lo hicimos, nos atraíamos, nos queríamos y a pesar de nuestras diferencias nos amamos. Es duro, Yoh, yo te amo y tú te fuiste sin despedirte para que no impidiera nada.

Muerdo mis labios, no me importa hacerlo, no cuando estoy llorando mientras Hana me contempla en silencio. Soy un río de lágrimas, y cada una de ellas es una palabra de amor nunca dicha. Estoy viendo en nuestro bebé tantos sentimientos, sé que me ve raro, pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo ganas de decirlo.

-Te quiero…-le digo acariciando su cabeza.

Es mi amor hacia ti y hacia él. Ahora comprendo tanto y me duele no haberlo aceptado desde el principio. Es el sentimiento más grande que puedas imaginar, es magnánimo y yo no paro de ahogar mi llanto al comprobar que no puedo ser indiferente a Hana.

Lo abrazó contra mí y lo llevo a mi habitación. Esta noche soñaré no sólo que estás abrazándome, sino que nos proteges a ambos. Que el brillo en tu mirada ha cambiado gracias a que eres padre, y yo, Yoh… soy la madre de tu hijo.

Hana parece feliz, me abraza como puede y busca el calor de mi cuerpo. Espero sinceramente no aplastarlo, ni mucho menos dejarlo fuera del futón, pero debo decirte algo, es la primera noche que no derramo ni una sola lágrima de soledad.

Es curioso querer a alguien de la noche a la mañana, especialmente porque ese alguien es muy querido y apreciado. Ryu carga a Hana y funge ser un caballo para él. Tamao está sencillamente enamorada, de ti, me supongo, porque mi hijo es muy pequeño. No obstante, adora a Hana. Y también Manta.

-Pensé que habías decidido mantenerte al margen-comenta extrañado al ver al niño en mis piernas.

-Estoy al margen del asunto-le aclaro- Pero estoy amándolo en nombre de los dos.

-Ayer lo vi…-me confiesa y sabe, no quiero escucharlo- Me parece haberlo visto en el cementerio anoche.

No preguntaré qué hacías ahí, he de suponer que quieres rememorar todo a un año de tu partida. Es sólo que me pregunto, Yoh, cómo habrás hecho para calmar a tu hermano y dejar que te cediera su lugar. En qué paraje de este mundo estará… quiero saberlo.

- Hana ha crecido rápido-alude a la ropa tan pequeña que usa ahora.

-Supongo, los niños crecen rápido.

No soy una experta en el tema, tú debes saberlo. Hemos pasado nuestra vida jugando a ser adultos que apenas sé soy una adolescente y no una mujer adulta. Mi condición física ha mejorado, he vuelto a ser delgada como siempre, es sólo que hay cosas que no se reducen tan fácil.

Sé que el tiempo no cura las heridas, ni abre la caja de recuerdos tan seguido, pero en mi habitación sigo escuchando en mis ratos libres la música que antes escuchabas. A ratos me quedo viendo la ventana para ver si llegas de correr, para contemplarte debajo del árbol, holgazaneando como siempre, pero hay que aceptarlo, tienes millones de lugares mejores en donde estar.

-Retomare la escuela, Hana-le digo a nuestro hijo que está sentado, jugando en el piso con bloques de madera.

Y de repente he visto a Amidamaru ¿Es en serio él? Cubro mi boca ante esa expectativa, me saluda, se inclina ante mí y aparece en forma de orbe ante nuestro hijo. Hana quiere agarrarlo, y lo logra, no tengo idea cómo pude materializar a los espíritus en su mano, pero lo hace tan fácil…

-Hola, joven Hana-le saluda- He venido a protegerlo.

Me conmueven tus acciones, Asakura. Realmente lo hacen. Quiero preguntarle a él tantas cosas, porque sé que ha estado contigo a sol y sombra, pero me callo, no quiero arruinar el momento y extrañarte más de lo que ya lo hago.

-Es un viaje maravilloso-le relata a Hana- Hay muchas personas y es un torbellino sin fin.

Recargo mi espalda en el marco de la puerta y admiro lo atento que está Hana a cada movimiento del espíritu. Ríe y aplaude cada vez que Amidamaru se transforma. Imagino la misma silueta tuya haciendo reír a tu hijo y me alegra, en verdad que sí… pero me entristece.

-Es hora de dormir-le digo a nuestro pequeño de un año.

Tomo su mano y caminamos hacia su habitación. Lo cargó y a pesar de que sus pasos son torpes, lo hace bien y me divierte verlo enojarse cada vez que sus pies se atraviesan unos con otros. No me rio, sé que pondrá una cara que inspira miedo.

Lo cargo y recuesto en su cuna. Sigue siendo pequeño aunque ha crecido. Trato de hablarle con dulzura, pero es difícil, no soy ese tipo de persona, mucho menos cuando agarrar su cabello y acariciarlo por largo rato se ha vuelto un gesto cariñoso.

Apoyo mi mentón en la madera hasta verlo dormir. Tus abuelos han comentado que quieren llevárselo a vivir a Izumo, no sé si permitirlo, me dolería mucho hacerlo, después de todo es lo único que nos mantiene juntos, es el enlace entre nosotros.

Hana comienza a cerrar sus ojos y yo estoy agotada. No sé porque existe esta melancolía en mi corazón. He extinguido las palabras para dirigirme a ti y te juro, nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan débil, a pesar de tener a nuestro hijo como un incentivo del diario.

Entreno, estudio, leo, pero nada es suficiente. He confeccionado nueva ropa para Hana, espero sinceramente que le guste, no pienso hacer arreglos en la tela y mucho menos con el poco dinero que han mandado tus padres para que yo me convenza y salga corriendo a Izumo. Incluso Tamao se ha ido por esta restricción.

Adelanto los hechos, no caeré, ellos tendrán que venir y visitarnos. Últimamente he llevado a Hana conmigo a la escuela por ese motivo y he de reconocerlo, se queda en donde yo lo dejo, no llora, no hace ruido. Algunos me miran con curiosidad, pero eso dejó de importarme hace tanto.

Entonces mi cabeza se recuesta en el escritorio de mi habitación. Te extraño tanto y me avergüenza decirlo a menudo, Yoh. Puedo incluso pensar que me acompañas en mis noches de desvelo, aunque sé que no estás aquí, creo sentirte. Por favor, antes no te lo pedí por orgullo, pero necesito verte, aunque no pueda tocarte.

Mis párpados están rosas de tanto llorar. Esta noche me siento terriblemente débil y no creo tener la entereza suficiente para ver crecer a Hana sin tu apoyo, sin una palabra de aliento siquiera. Lentamente me duermo, hay tantas cosas por atender… Manta se ha ido a estudiar al extranjero, te alegrara saber eso.

Poco a poco me he quedado sola en esta ciudad. Amidamaru se ha ido y quiero saber por qué. Qué razón tenías para llevártelo, Yoh. No obstante, no te juzgaré, nunca lo he hecho y no lo haré ahora. Camino con Hana en mis brazos por la calle y a pesar de la nieve, quería que conociera a otros niños para que no fuera un renegado social.

Y es difícil cambiar la perspectiva del tiempo. Comenzó a nevar de una forma sobre humana y a pesar de que lo protejo de esta tempestad, no creo que sea suficiente para él cuando hace tanto frío. Entonces entro a una iglesia occidental, si te soy sincera, nunca me imaginé estar ahí, pero no me ha dejado otra opción.

No hay nadie, más que un ministro, un sacerdote, cómo se llaman en realidad, no lo sé. Sonríe, supongo que piensa que estoy abandonada con un niño. Bajo a Hana y él se mueve con rapidez por la gran alfombra roja. Lo admito, se ve tierno.

Sigue siendo torpe, pero se incorpora muy rápido cuando ha caído al suelo. Me inclino un poco antes de ver que se ha quedado sentado demasiado tiempo en la alfombra y camino hacia él.

Toco su hombro y él me mira de forma curiosa hasta que volteo y puedo ver, sorprendida que no es a mí a quien observa. Incorporó mi cuerpo y doy un paso atrás. No puedo creer que seas tú.

-Hola Anna-y tú sonrisa está presente.

Apenas puedo yo esbozar una sonrisa. Yoh, te he soñado, te he pensado, diario, a cada minuto durante más de un año. Tu imagen es muy fresca, igual a como yo te he dejado la última vez que te vi. Francamente, no sé cómo actuar, no sé qué decirte.

Pero tú eso lo pasas por alto al mirar a Hana. Tus ojos brillan de orgullo mientras él te balbucea unas palabras. No, no me equivoque, tú no lo has visitado ni una sola vez. Y es especial, es la primera ocasión que lo ves.

-Es hermoso-dices conmovido- Es idéntico a ti.

-No… es igual a ti-digo sorprendida- Es como tú.

¿Lo es? Tiene mucho de mi carácter, pero físicamente es un clon pequeño de él. No puedo evitar llorar, una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos al verte de nuevo.

-Te he extrañado mucho-pronuncias con firmeza- Siempre estás en mis pensamientos… y por lo que sé… yo en los tuyos.

-¿Puedes leer mi mente?-cuestiono avergonzada.

-Soy un dios-respondes tímidamente- Escucho hasta la más pequeña queja de tus pensamientos.

He dicho tantas cosas, que inevitablemente desvío mi mirada de la tuya.

-No diré nada-dices con rapidez.

Entonces te acercas a mí y quisiera tocarte. Suspiro y en realidad son dos segundos en los que alzó mi mano y tú imitas mis movimientos… simétricamente estamos a la par y nuestros cuerpos no se tocan.

Es lo más triste que he experimentado en mi vida. Pero es peor saber que no podré verte jamás.

-Te amo-te digo antes de que desvanezcas en el aire y lentamente rozas mis labios con los suyos.

Sé que es un beso, sólo que no lo siento. No percibo tu calor alimentando mi alma. Debe ser ridículo verme a través de los ojos de ese hombre parado en el altar, pero esto es lo único que me queda…

-Te amo-me repites antes de desaparecer.

Tengo dieciséis años y jamás había experimentado algo tan palpitante en mi corazón como sus palabras valorando mis sentimientos. En realidad no pido nada, sólo esto, era lo único que necesitaba. Y miro al sacerdote sonreírme, comienzo a pensar que está loco, yo lo estaría si me hubiese contemplado de esa forma.

-¿Tardaremos mucho para comenzar?-cuestiona tranquilo.

-¿Comenzar qué?-pregunto notablemente incrédula, sobre todo cuando Hana aplaude y trata de levantarse para sentarse en el primer escalón del altar.

-Nuestra boda- respondes inmediatamente después.

Mis ojos y mi cabeza giran levemente para admirarte. Y no sólo eso sino que tú… tomas mi mano. Nuestros dedos se entrelazan y no sé por qué pero esto no lo puedo creer, eres tan real… Sonríes y me parece tan irreal, que creo estar soñando y creyendo ridículamente que lo hago.

Tu cabeza se inclina levemente y me invitas a caminar a tu lado. Lo confieso, estoy sin palabras. No dudo que hayas provocado que yo entrara aquí, no lo dudo, pero quisiera saber por qué estás realmente presente.

El sacerdote comienza y tú le miras de una forma especial, esencialmente cuando Hana sube un segundo escalón y se sienta a mis pies. Jamás imagine casarme contigo, menos después de todo lo sucedido.

-Yo, Yoh, te tomo por esposa. En las buenas y en las malas, en tu soledad y mi distancia… porque eres la única mujer que he amado desde niño.

Me haces llorar, es irreal, lo sé, a pesar de lo tangible que eres.

-Yo, Anna, te tomo por esposo. En la buenas, en las malas, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia… porque serás el único hombre al que amaré por siempre.

No imagino diciendo todo eso en la vida real, mucho menos tú. Te acercas y tomas mi rostro para besarlo. Las bendiciones, los demás sacramentos pendientes, lecturas, todo queda opacado cuando siento tus labios sobre los míos.

Quisiera poder describir lo especial que fue para mí verte cargar a Hana, regresar a casa y acostarte con nosotros. Inconscientemente haces todo cuanto yo he descrito a lo largo de esos meses. Deberíamos tener una noche de bodas, pero sé que no es posible, no voy a desperdiciar contigo unos segundos de vida sólo para tener sexo.

-Quiero que sepas, que siempre te voy a proteger-me dices con una firmeza propia de ti- Nunca te abandonaré.

-Lo sé-afirmó apoyándome en tu pecho-Lo sé.

-Eres libre de hacer de tu vida lo que quieras, porque yo literalmente estoy muerto-mencionas con tristeza- Es muy diferente saber qué piensas con exactitud a descifrarlo en miradas, y perdón, hubiese querido ser más expresivo con mis sentimientos.

-Así somos, no hay por qué arrepentirse-le respondo tocando su cabello.

Y él toma el mío. He de confesar que he pasado las últimas seis horas despierta aun cuando debería dormirme, pero se irá. Apenas él cierre los ojos se marchará de su forma humana. Una que no debería usar.

-Quédate conmigo-te susurró por cuarta o quinta vez.

-¿Cómo? No sé cómo puedo quedarme contigo-contestas triste- No creo que sea reversible el proceso, Anna, yo soy ahora el Shaman King.

-Sí, y lo serás 500 años, lo sé-respondo melancólica- Pronto comenzare a crecer, y la forma que tienes ahora será siempre igual.

-Lo sé… lo sé…-añades besándome, lo has hecho tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta- Pero tienes que ser feliz por ambos. Tienes a Hana.

Pero te quiero a ti. En realidad, daría mucho de lo que tengo a mi alcance para lograrlo. Quiero que Hao tome tu lugar, y no me importa que tengas que hacer, desparece, regresa, por algo yo pedí no verte durante meses, porque sabía que no podría dejarte ir nunca.

-Es hora de marcharme-me dices acariciando por última vez mis labios y una de tus manos se desvanece del cuerpo de Hana- Gracias, Anna.

Bien…. Si quieres saberlo, su majestad. Jamás en mi vida he llorado tanto como ésta. Nunca necesite tanto a mi hijo como lo hago ahora. Mucho menos cuando veo tu reflejo en él. No tengo un anillo que simbolice nuestro matrimonio, pero créeme, lo llevo con tanto orgullo.

Abrazo el pequeño cuerpo de Hana e imagino tus brazos rodeándonos. Eres especial, Yoh, siempre fuiste mi refugio personal, el niño que me hizo estremecer y sonrojar. El adolescente que me enseñó lo mejor del mundo con tan solo un sutil toque. Tu bondad, tu carisma… me enamoré completamente de ti y te agradezco por eso.

Por mi mente pasan muchísimas cosas, el tiempo pasa con rapidez. Seis años en los que no te he visto y en los que Hana ya es todo un niño grande. Me siento en el césped del enorme jardín de Izumo y admiro el paisaje que te vio nacer.

He crecido mucho. Tal vez no me reconocerías tanto. Mi cabello es largo, pero sigo siendo la misma creo que tú también. Mi mano se recarga en el árbol y la brisa revolotea mis cabellos hasta sentir tu mano en mi hombro y tus labios besar mi cuello.

-Perdón por el retraso, para mí solo han sido unos minutos-me dices con firmeza.

Tu voz ha cambiado, no es la de un niño, sino la de un fuerte hombre. Y me giró para conocerte de nuevo. Eres muy atractivo con siete años más adelante.

-¿Eres… normal?

-Lo soy-afirmas tomando mi mano para colocar una hermosa argolla- Ahora estoy vivo, de nuevo.

Y te abrazo, la calidez de tu cuerpo es auténtica. Tu piel sigue siendo suave a mi tacto. Te he extrañado tanto, pero eso tú ya lo sabes, ahora lo único que quiero es amarrarte y jamás, jamás dejarte ir, porque marcaste mi vida y seguirás haciéndolo siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>NA: Bien, finalmente concluí esta historia, con esto canalizo tooooda la tristeza que sentí hoy, en serio, no les contaré mi drama. Pero me ha dejado satisfecha este fic. Espero no sea demasiado largo para leer.

Gracias y nos vemos.


End file.
